


Miss Logan

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Like Father like Daughter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 罗根从来没想到他会在劳拉的书包里发现这样东西。





	Miss Logan

**Author's Note:**

> 一个每个人都活下来了的后续，po主没看过漫画也不记得前面几部电影情节了，有跟原作矛盾的地方都是我的错。

&&

 

“劳拉・罗根小姐你给我过来！”

 

劳拉过来了，穿着睡衣，是他在拉斯维加斯的赌场楼上的宾馆里拿的那套，花纹重复，罗根分不清那是熊还是狗。他们从加拿大边境的森林里回来之后他的眼神就是这个德性，他正在犹豫要不要再去配一副老花眼镜。

 

劳拉抱着一只玩具熊，是从学校拿回来的。罗根看到它就头疼，字面意思上的，到了他这个年纪，有很多语言夸张他都有了字面意义上的理解，比如他杀过的人真的比麻袋线头还多。玩具熊其实是劳拉班级里的轮流宠物，罗根不知道现在的教育系统到底想教出什么样的小孩子，他没有童年经历，从查尔斯的办学状况来看，青少年们好像也不需要毛绒玩具来体会爱和照顾。

 

但是劳拉的班主任，一个红头发的皮肤很白的女人（罗根完全是看在红头发的面子上才听完她的絮叨），微笑着对他解释把他叫来学校的原因，显然不这么认为。

 

“这只熊叫做泰迪——”

 

非常有创造力，罗根想。

 

“——是我们班的轮流宠物，每个小孩轮流把它带回家，他可以陪他们睡觉陪他们上学，他们也要学着照顾他，让他不被弄脏——”

 

什么玩意儿，罗根想，他们要干嘛 _它_ ？

 

“——一个星期之后他要被交到下一个小孩，他们能从中学到很多。照顾和关心，告别与分享，您一定能理解。”

 

实际上罗根不能，他不明白为什么她要鼓励小孩子们把这样一只熊，布满了细菌和鼻涕的玩具熊，带上自己的小床，一个星期之后还要让他们体会人生中第一次分离焦虑。（谢谢关心，这是查尔斯那个老头子最近非常喜爱的台词，他似乎认为罗根在对待劳拉相关的事情上一直在反应过度，他特别得意地将其解释为“分离焦虑”，好像那真是一个词儿似的。）

 

“上个星期轮到劳拉了，她把泰迪带回家，也带来学校，但是她不让别的小朋友碰他。”

 

然后呢，罗根想，她也从来不让我碰她的麦片碗，等等， _他_ ？天哪，他真的受够了这些神经兮兮的拟人化，光是听查尔斯叫自己的学校 _她_ 就够了，这些人到底对物品和人类的界限有什么误解。

 

“这个星期她应该把他还回来，但是她没有。”红发女人露出一个有点愧疚的微笑，似乎劳拉这么做是她的错，“我跟她交流过了，但她似乎不理解那只熊不是她的。”

 

她当然不理解，罗根想，而且你们俩是 _怎么_ 交流的？

 

“噢，嗯，”罗根意识到这位好心的班主任正在等着他的回应，他磕磕巴巴地开口，“嗯，噢，嗯，我会回家跟劳拉聊聊的，她是个难搞的小孩，我知道。我很抱歉。”

 

“噢，别感到抱歉，”红发女人的眉头轻轻蹙了起来，好像罗根刚刚告诉她他们从不过圣诞节，“劳拉是个很聪明的小女孩，我们很理解你们的状况，这种现象在儿童中很常见，他们在遇到重大事故后会不太容易开口说话，但我相信她在好转，您千万别灰心。”

 

劳拉入学时查尔斯给他们编了一个令人信服的背景故事，劳拉的妈妈在车祸中丧生，劳拉生还，只好来投靠从伊拉克退伍归来的爸爸罗根。罗根不知道查尔斯是怎么跟这些老师解释的，反正她每次见到他都小心翼翼，似乎是怕他从口袋里掏出手枪把他们都错认成伊拉克的路边恐怖分子。

 

而且，谁说他灰心了？尽管劳拉很少开口说话，但他认为他在理解劳拉的眼神方面已经有了飞一般的进步。他们一起去电影院的时候，他就能成功从一堆广告牌中挑出她想看的片子，不是 _冰雪奇缘_ 谢天谢地，她似乎特别痴迷于看东西爆炸和突突枪战，落在 _谍影重重_ 海报上的目光特别有神。

 

现在就让我们来看看，罗根想，这个进步到底取得了怎样实质性进展。

 

“这是什么？”罗根举着一个信封问。

 

劳拉抱着那只玩具熊，直勾勾地盯着他手里的信封，没有回答。

 

哦，对了，这只玩具熊。又是一个他们之间沟通进展的证明，劳拉用一场瞪眼比赛表达了自己并无把它还回去的打算。罗根只好回到学校向那个善解人意的女老师解释，他愿意再为班级提供一只泰迪熊，或者什么别的毛绒玩具，劳拉认为它叫 _罗根_ ，也认为自己有权利独占一切叫做罗根的东西，总之她不会把它带来学校了，班级里的其他小朋友只能学学 _告别和分享_ 。

 

从那之后，罗根就一直提心吊胆地等着他再被叫回学校，别的小朋友可能生气了，劳拉可能受到排挤了，他们可能在操场上推她的肩膀了，劳拉可能不小心把爪子露出来让他们受伤了。

 

但他没有再接到班主任的电话。

 

“我问你呢，罗根小姐，这是什么东西？”罗根重复了一遍自己的问题，并从劳拉的眼神意识到，他不应该问一个如此有修辞意义的问题。他和劳拉的对话通常在他有话直说时最容易进行，他可以问 _你想吃开心乐园餐吗_ ，但他最好不要问她 _饿了吗_ 。她觉得后者是一种愚蠢的浪费时间的行为。

 

“我知道这是一个信封，”罗根换了一个问法，“我在问你里面装了什么？为什么有正式的蜡封和花体地址？还有你的名字，O里怎么画了一个，这是什么？苍蝇吗？”

 

劳拉看起来有些气鼓鼓的，这很正常，罗根想，这就是她的基础表情，无论是要表达开心还是难过，她都会要先看起来气鼓鼓的。

 

“别跟我说我不该翻你的书包，小姐，我是罗根，你也叫罗根，我就有权利翻你的书包。”

 

罗根的第一个猜测是学校的正式通缉令，等会儿，那玩意叫什么来着，正式书面警告。对，查尔斯也给他发过几封，无非是警告他不要在学校的图书馆里疯狂踩踏地板，或者是不要把湖边的老树当成磨爪子的工具，那是他宝贵的童年秋千回忆，等等等等。罗根才不关心查尔斯的童年在秋千上是如何无忧无虑，查尔斯在他心目中应该是幼年秃顶（别跟他讲他曾见过年轻的查尔斯，他经常做这样没头脑的梦来着）。但他很关心劳拉的童年，如果童年能在小孩杀过人之后弥补起来的话。他希望劳拉能平安地念书，交上几个好朋友，不要琴和斯考特那种会杀人的，最好学会一个在后变种人时代生存的技能，哪怕是去加油站做24小时超市的收银员也比跟着他和查尔斯混安全。

 

现在呢，这个信封很有可能就是打破他美梦的第一个标志，他和劳拉都很清楚警告对他们来说意味着什么——什么都不是——她不理解为什么不能用自己的爪子撕开薯片包装，方便省事会吓到旁人，但她不介意吓到旁人。所以她大概也不理解警告里写的是什么意思，什么叫不会友好合作？什么叫有着不符合年龄的残暴行为？

 

罗根想到这里，忍不住打了个冷颤。

 

“罗根小姐，你要是再不开口，我可要亲自拆开看了。”罗根叉着腰，把信封从左手换到了右手。

 

劳拉仍旧瞪着他，但她已经放下了怀里的泰迪熊。罗根认出了她微微眯起的眼睛和偷偷咬紧的牙关，让她的整张小脸都生动起来。 _劳拉准备来抢这封信了_ 。

 

难道是开除通知书？罗根想，学校已经对她失去信心，觉得他们俩都无可救药了？那个红发女人是在演戏，是在让他放松警惕？ _停下_ ，罗根，他听到脑子里查尔斯的声音得意洋洋地说， _反应过度_ 。

 

不管怎么样，罗根下一秒的反应可不是反应过度，因为劳拉冲上来了，她像颗无头炮弹一样撞上他的腰，右手伸得老长，差一点就要够到信封。罗根勉强保持站立姿势，垫脚把信封举得更高，劳拉鼓着腮帮子蹦跳着，胳膊胡乱挥舞。看看现在是谁在 _反应过度_ 。

 

“到底是什么，劳拉？”罗根换了个温和点的口气，反正她也从来不怕他叫她 _罗根小姐_ ，“是学校寄来的信吗？是成绩单吗？”

 

成绩单，罗根想，也没有比警告好上多少。他不知道劳拉从加拿大回来之后学会了多少英语，鉴于她在家很少开口，更不知道她在学校学会了什么东西。上一个学期末的家长-老师见面日简直是一场灾难，劳拉不许他在任何一位老师面前停留，她拉着他走过每一个摊位，最后在红发女老师面前停下，用眼神告诉他这是她唯一认可的人，他也应该只听她想要说些什么。

 

劳拉停下对信封的徒劳争抢，稍微后退了两步。

 

“你要干什么，劳拉・罗根，我警告你——”罗根的警告没能出口，劳拉就像小猴子一样踩着他的膝盖跳上了他的肩膀，好像他一米九的身高形同虚设，而他的肩膀就是一个超过标准高度的木马。

 

劳拉抢走了他手里的信封。

 

“嘿嘿嘿，小姑娘，等你从我脖子上下去，你就有大麻烦了。”罗根说，希望自己能听起来再生气一点。

 

劳拉在他头顶撕开信封，他闻到了纸张被二次谋杀的清香。她展开信，把一张薄薄的纸塞到他脸前。

 

_亲爱的罗根小姐，_

_你在操场上抢走我足球的样子真可爱，可你总是不理我的搭讪。我真希望你能跟我一起吃午饭，我还有很多个足球可以供你戳——_

 

——等等，罗根感到自己的老花眼更加迷糊了，这是一封情书？他抬头，看到劳拉瘦兮兮的小脸正俯视着他，眼睛好像在说“这下你满意了”。

 

“谁给你的，劳拉？你用什么戳破他的足球了？是爪子吗？我们不是约好除非万不得已，不在公众场合露出你的爪子吗？”罗根嘴上这么说着，但他只想哈哈大笑。

 

不是正式警告，不是停学令，不是成绩单，只是一个字迹歪歪扭扭的小家伙写来的情书。他甚至有点同情这个喜欢劳拉并选择表白的男孩子，他在接下来的几个月里该有多伤心啊。

 

“O里不是苍蝇，”劳拉一边从他肩膀上滑下来一边说，罗根不能分辨她是更生气这封信被他看到还是收到这封信本身，“是一个画了翅膀的爱心。”

 

 

完。


End file.
